Dance
by Flaws
Summary: She doesn't know how to dance, but he will teach her. DinoChrome friendship


Okay, first, this is a birthday story for Dino who's birthday was actually yesterday -_- I was a little busy that I've forgotten to write a fiction for his birthday!

Well, but still... here's the story. Hope you guys enjoy it and review after reading.

Pardon my grammar mistakes.

I own nothing.

* * *

Dance

"Ah, I'm sorry!" She apologized with her soft voice, flushing with embarrassment. She hung her head to avoid eye contacts with her so-what called temporary dance teacher for now. She had been unintentionally stepping onto his feet for countless times.

He chuckled. "Again?"

"A-Ah?"

"You're apologizing again."

The raven hung her head low again. "W-When we did something wrong, we're suppose to apologize, aren't we?"

"Yeah. But I've already told you - you're still a beginner and all beginners would make mistakes while learning," he flashed out a grin before continuing, "so, shall we continue? This time, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Uh-Uhm..."

"Okay," he smiled, "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3..."

Their feet moved in an unsynchronised manner. Her feet were moving in a jerky way while his feet were moving very fluently. Romario was standing at the side, watching the couple dancing in a way as if they had never danced together before on the balcony.

The night was quiet and cooling. His voice was very clear in the silent night and so does the sound produced by their shoes; his dress shoes made soft noises against the black tiles while her heels were making slightly louder noises against the black titles compared to his. Chrome is hating the 5 inches heels more and more every second. It's hard to balance herself while dancing. She had fell down and even sprained her ankle before because of these damn heels.

Chrome frowned in an irritated manner, showing her loathes towards those heels she's wearing, staring at her feet as she tried to maintain her balance on those damn heels. He chuckled at her expression.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3..." The blonde changed the pace - it became slower. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3..."

_Step_

The raven apologized once again, stopping her feet.

Sighing, she release her hold from his hand and shoulder.

"What's wrong, Chrome?"

The raven didn't say a word, her hand was placed on the cold railings as the breeze blew her hair.

"It's no use..." she spoke after a long moment of silence, "I will never be able to dance..."

The blonde sighed, his sigh was barely audible. "You know what?"

The raven looked into the blonde's hazel eyes while bending down, placing her forearms on the railings, folded. Then she placed her chin on her forearms. She remained silent, waiting patiently for the blonde to continue.

"It took me 8 months to learn how to dance." He laughed at the end. "And you know why it took so long for me to learn how to dance such a simple dance?"

Chrome shook her head slightly.

"Because I'm a klutz."

Chrome blinked.

"Bianchi was the one who taught me how to dance. And I stepped onto her foot unintentionally for countless times while learning how to dance. Yet, she didn't scold nor blame me." The blonde smiled.

"Is that the moment where both you and Bianchi-san fell in love with each other, Dino-san?"

The blonde blushed, smiling sheepishly. Chrome took that as a 'yes', she, too, smiled sheepishly, her cheeks slightly had a hue of pink as she recalled how she and her going-to-be-husband fell in love. Her eyes weren't on Dino's now, it's on the scenery.

Dino smiled. "And I wanted gave up."

Chrome blinked, her eyes were back on Dino's once again. "Why? You shouldn't give up that easily!" She said softly, not wanting to break the silence of the night.

Dino's smile went wider. "Well, because I kept on stepping onto Bianchi's foot. I spent more than 8 hours, dancing with her everyday that time. And I thought that I'm wasting her time. So I wanted to quit learning," he paused, shifting his vision to the scenery, "but I thought about it again. 'What's the reason for me to learnt how to dance?'."

Chrome blinked while Dino remained silent for a while.

He looked into Chrome's purple eyes with a smile. "The reason is because I wanted to perform a dance with Bianchi - since she's the only girl who's willing to help me - during my parents' 30th wedding anniversary," he paused for a little while, "every wedding anniversaries are very important for my parents. And because it's important to them, I've made a promise to myself. And that is to make every anniversaries very memorable to them and so, I decided that I will perform an interesting performance, dedicating it to my parents every year - during their wedding anniversary."

Chrome blinked slowly. She understood what Dino was trying to tell her. 'Work hard now, and you will feel that it's worth it later on' is what he's trying to tell her.

Chrome stood up straight after recalling what's the reason for her to learn dancing. "It's late, Kyoya must be waiting for me at home." She stretched.

Dino let out a sad frowned, thinking that she's finding an excuse for going home.

The raven turned and look into Dino's eyes with a grin. "Shall we dance for the last time? This time, there won't be any mistakes."

The blonde smiled, outstretching his hand towards the purple-haired while his other hand at his back, bowing slightly politely. "It's my honour for dancing with you."

"Please stop it, I'm an attached woman, and you know it." She laughed, taking his hand.

"So am I, miss."

"Won't Bianchi-san be jealous?"

Dino raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're always staying up late with me and you rarely see her right now." She said guiltily.

"Nah, Bianchi understands me and she has faith in me."

"I'm glad to hear that then."

Now that the both of them realised, Chrome was dancing very fluently right now. Her feet were moving very fluently right now without those jerkiness and stepping onto Dino's foot. She let out a smile.

"See? You did it." Dino grinned.

"Yes! I did it! I really did it! I can dance now!" Chrome stared at her feet. Their shoes were making noises in a steady pace against the black tiles now.

And soon, both of them stopped. "Thank you, Dino-san! Thank you so much!" Chrome jumped around after taking out those annoying heels, throwing them onto the floor, not caring where they landed.

Dino rested his hand in his pocket as he watched Chrome acting out of character. "And now, you're fully prepared for your wedding."

"Yes." Chrome stopped jumping around and smiled. "Thank you for everything, Dino-san."

He grinned in reply. "Congrats to both you and Kyoya too. Finally, after 5 years of dating, he finally proposed to you." He laughed.

"Well, you and Bianchi-san should have a child already!" Chrome punched Dino's arm playfully. "Both of you were married for about 2 years already, right?" She smiled mischievously.

Dino blushed furiously as heat rushed to his cheeks in a speed of lighting. "W-We're talking about you and Kyoya here!"

"Ehhhhhhhh?! What?! No! We're talking about _you_ and _Bianchi-san_ here!"

"No! I started _this_ conversation by talking about _you_ and _Kyoya_!"

Romario chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the two couple quarrelled childishly. "Sometimes, it's better for the two of them to be together."

* * *

Uh... I hope this story isn't corny at all...

And once again, do review, okay? Imagine you've wrote a story and all you got for the story was 200 favourites, 95 story alerts but 1 review. If you really like the story, you should review about it! I don't mind reviews with little words, because every review counts and they never fail to make me happy about my story. So if you really like this story, do review to show that you really like this story, okay?


End file.
